


The One Where Snow White Cuddles with Regina in the ER

by PrinceofArles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Set during 3B, Snow Queen - Freeform, Snow Queen brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofArles/pseuds/PrinceofArles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the fuck?" Emma blurts, staring at the situation that involves her mother curled up on Regina like some sort of cat. Regina really doesn't know how to answer that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Snow White Cuddles with Regina in the ER

Sometimes Regina wonders what has happened to her life. She was once a ruler so feared (yet, regardless of what the dwarf with shouting issues says, loved, because Gods knows she did more for the economy and civil rights than any king before her), so terrible...and now she is sitting with a girl--a woman, really, now--that she had once vowed to kill. It's a horrible green couch in the hospital waiting room, and Regina was put to the task of escorting Snow to the ER to get an IV. Apparently morning sickness isn't just in the morning. In all honesty, she's never been more confident in her choice to adopt, since this misery seems a bit foolish.

But miserable Snow is, and apparently being the princess of the Enchanted Forest still can't make that damn receptionist speed up. Snow has her head in her hands, between her knees, slightly swaying back and forth. Regina really does not know how to handle this. There's a part of her that urges her to scoot over and rub circles on her step-daughter's back, but then that would be ridiculous and she would never do that in public. But she could offer something, at least. She grabs her bag and finds a peppermint candy. She makes her peace offering, if only to keep her still for two minutes. "It'll help to suck on something. Soothes the stomach."

Snow's eyebrow launches, but she takes the mint and shoves it in her mouth. She lets it set in for a few seconds before asking, "Why do you have a bunch of candies in your bag?"

"Because I like the way they taste," Regina replies, leaning back and picking up a nearby magazine. She'll need to douse herself with hand-sanitizer later.

Snow snorts, which makes her nearly gag, but she retains herself. After a moment of deep breathing, she pipes, "I always forget that you're actually, like, sixty-something years old."

"What the hell does my age have to do with enjoying peppermint?"

"Because old ladies do that. Even back in the Enchanted Forest, Granny always had something like that in her bag."

"They were probably blood-flavored." She sighs, because she will not have the brat putting her in the same category as Granny, of all people. "I've...I've been having some nausea myself lately, so I've found that having these with me help."

"You're not...?" Snow asks, eyes shooting to Regina's middle.

"No, no. Of course not. It's--I'm not even sure--"

"It's Henry, isn't it?" Snow's voice is a lot more tender, doing that Snow White purer than pure thing she does.

"I think so--yes. It's been better, I guess, since he came back, but I still have moments where...I just need something soothing."

Then Snow looks at her, almost like a puppy, which strikes Regina; like mother, like daughter. "Have you thought about going back to Archie?"

Regina chuckles, but it's lifeless and they both know it. "I think I can handle it without therapy, thank you very much."

"Just promise me you're taking care of yourself." Snow slowly moves her hand to rest on Regina's, and then give a squeeze.

And then she throws up into the pot they brought with them.

"What is taking them so long?" Regina asks, tossing the magazine back on the table. "I thought I had given them competency with the first curse, but now I'm not so sure."

"I just want to lie down..." Snow groans.

Regina looks down. There's a part of her that can't believe she's about to do this. Really, so much for composure. "You could lie down here."

Snow looks at her as if she had grown another head, but then the look softens. "On this couch?"

"Yeah, I mean, I can just move--"

"No," Snow says, and with a movement far too swift for a woman with a belly that big, her head is in Regina's lap.

At first, Regina has no idea how to deal with Snow--fully grown Snow freaking White--snuggled to her like this. However, she can't fight the fact that she can be maternal, and that's what leads her to pulling a pillow over and nudging it under Snow's head, then gently nuzzling her fingers into the black hair.

Almost like a hum, Snow says, "I remember how you used to do this for me when I was a little girl. You were always better than my father at taking care of me when I was sick."

"You were always so pathetic, I couldn't help but try to get it to stop."

Snow laughs. "I was pretty awful. I whined a lot. I think I did it to get your attention. You were my hero, and I could have you tucking me in and singing to me...your singing was horrible, but I still loved it..."

"And I think you're delirious from dehydration. Hush, or else Charming will think you're in love with me."

"I'm not in love with you--I was a little as a child, but not now--but I do love you. I love you very much."

Regina doesn't respond, but smiles, for only a second. She's happy that Snow can't see it. She's also happy to see Emma and Charming run in--they had to go fight some sort of demon or some bullshit that Regina is so tired of dealing with.

"What the fuck?" Emma blurts, staring at the situation that involves her mother curled up on Regina like some sort of cat.

Regina really doesn't know how to answer that.


End file.
